


Here Be Dragons

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: The Last Unicorn - All Media Types
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 07:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14131509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: Dragons aren't Molly's first immortal creatures, after all.





	Here Be Dragons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TourmalineQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/gifts).



"Molly, no!" Schmendrick said, reaching out to her. 

"What?" Molly didn't turn. She knew better than to look away when dealing with an immortal creature, the unicorn had taught her that much. Even a glance away could be considered a slight, or worse, an opportunity to an immortal being. 

"You're attracting attention," Schmendrick hissed. 

"No, I think you are," Molly said, in almost a sing-song.

"Molly." The tone of Schmendrick's voice reminded Molly that he had changed a unicorn into a young woman, and then changed that young woman back into a unicorn. And he was older than her, though he'd never explained just how much older. And maybe, just maybe, he knew something more about dragons than she. "Please. Back toward me. Slowly. And lower your eyes."

"But," Molly began. 

"Lower your eyes, Molly. Please." 

She obeyed, reluctantly, because the dragons were beautiful Oh, not as lovely as the unicorn but nothing ever would be - at least nothing mystical would be. But the dragons had a wildness, an incredible sense of age and wickedness and sheer joy in their - 

"Molly!" 

Realizing she'd raised her eyes again Molly dropped them, letting Schmendrick pull her away. A low, rubbing, rumbling sound grated on her jaws and ears. 

"It's laughing," Schmendrick said, in as much explanation as disbelief. "I think we're safe." He kept Molly moving regardless, until they were out of clear sight of the dragons though he didn't release Molly's hand until they were twice again that far away from the beasts. And then he only let go of her so he could turn her to face him, leaning in close. 

Molly batted away his hands and face, pulling a moue at the expression lingering in his eyebrows and the corners of his eyes. "What?" 

"Thank goodness," Schmendrick said, giving her a quick hug. "I pulled you away in time." 

"What?" she repeated, louder and more demanding and not quite shoving Schmendrick away. 

"Dragons, Molly," Schmendrick said. "Don't you know what feral dragons eat?" 

"Knights and princesses?" she hazarded. 

"No, fond looks." At her disgusted grunt, Schmendrick explained. "They show enough of themselves to fascinate their prey and then..." He took a breath. And another. "And then they swallow the person's dreams and hopes and desires and leave behind a dry husk. A shallow shell of someone." 

Molly blinked. "You mean?"

"Yes. You were feeding the dragons." Schmendrick shook his whole body, righting his clothes. "Don't ever do it again!"


End file.
